


in between my Fingers

by HolyAvaLance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyAvaLance/pseuds/HolyAvaLance
Summary: Avalance mocking each other for height difference





	in between my Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I tried my best.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanna thank all the people on tumblr who encouraged me to start writting.

The music was very loud, there were no cars passing by the streets only people, all of them with drinks in hand dancing and singing. It was colorful it was beautiful. The mini shorts and skirts most of the girls were using was a bit distracting for Mick, Nate and Sara, but the Captain was doing her best to focus on her task.  
She looked around the agglomeration of people and it was as if no one was in their house, everyone was at the streets enjoying carnaval at their best. “How are we going to find him in the middle of the crowd?” Sara asks trying not to stare at the women passing by.  
“Maybe if you stopped looking at asses and focus on finding a blond orange dude you’d have more luck,” Ava answer with a harsh tone.  
“Jealous much?” Sara said and Ava scoffed “Well lucky we have you. You’re like a human tree”  
“Would you like to climb me?” the agent whispered for only her ears to hear, however the League of Assassins trained Sara, she was pretty good with her senses.  
They split up to make the search easier, and it did once Zari and Amaya spotted Trump dancing with a bunch of young girls. “Should we kidnap him?” Zari asked through her comms.  
“Is kidnaping the only way you guys know how to deal things?” Ava asked turning her way to find the both girls.  
“Amaya, you’re the rational one, what do you think?” Sara said walking behind the agent, but the woman with the totem couldn’t find an answer “kidnapping it is”  
\----  
“You are so reckless! You could have compromised history! Don’t you think before you act?” Ava was furious pacing back and forward, her hands closed into a fist and her hair was down from the bun, the blonde hair was messy and Sara couldn’t stop thinking how sexy it was. She loved Ava’s tight bun, but she also loved the blonde waves free from any ties. While the tall woman was lecturing Sara, the only thing she could think of was “How do I like her hair better?” And she couldn’t find an answer.  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“Sorry, you are so tall I can’t really hear you very well”  
“You are unbelievable”  
“I don’t know why you make such a big fuzz about how we deal things, I mean, the anachronism was taken care of, we got to drink caipirinha, we visited Brazil, and everything ended up fine”  
“You are killing me with your carefree actions”  
“You’re causing me depression with your rules”  
“You are a depression, a geology one”  
“Oh because I’m shorter than you? That doesn’t even make sense”  
“Weren’t you the one who called me a human tree?”  
“Well you were the one who offered me to climb you”  
Silence. Ava’s face suddenly became pink she didn’t know where to hide, she wanted to time jump out of there but that would be immature of her and that would mean Sara won the fight and she was not giving up. “Even if you wanted to you couldn’t with those stumps you call it legs” She said stepping closer to the smaller blonde  
“Yeah but have you seen how strong my arms are?” Sara stepped forward looking up at the woman in front of her.  
Yes, Ava has seen it she has even dreamed about them several times. She would take a picture of them and use as the background of her phone if she could.  
“You can’t even reach the cereal box out of the cabinet”  
“You’re supposing I can’t reach your face?”  
“I’m saying you c-”  
Soft lips on her own surprised Ava, the feeling of Sara’s lips on hers was much more exciting and calm as she thought it would be. They both melted into the kiss, Ava pulled her closer holding her by her waist. The kiss wasn’t ardent, they weren’t fighting for control, it was like when they fought together they trusted each other and worked together as if they were one. The captain’s hand moved from the side of the agents face to the back of her neck tugging her finger trough the golden locks. And that’s how she found out, she liked Ava’s tight bun and she liked her hair loose, but she loved them in between her fingers.


End file.
